Everybody's Broken
by alizabethianrose
Summary: The man Jeff loves has just ended it after two years. Can Jeff prove that he is worth the effort and that he is not as broken as he seems. Slash Jeff Hardy/Triple H
1. Prologue

I do not own any wrestlers in this story. They own themselves. I just own the muses in my head. This is slash if ya don't like don't read. I live for feedback so let me know what you think. This is short but hey it's the prologue.

Prologue

Jeff stood in the corner of the room watching the party going on around him. He took a drink of the beer in his hand wishing it was harder liquor. He was being a wallflower and knew it but didn't care. His brother had dragged him to this party and he was just so exhausted of the politics that the people around him seemed consumed in. Tired of the fake smiles while people who are suppose to love you stab you in the back. Jeff scanned the room and felt his breath catch as he walked into the party. Matt had promised he wouldn't be here. He was probably the only man who could make him leave this corner even if it was just to pretend like he was the life of the party. It had been only a few weeks since the breakup and Jeff still felt like he was drowning. But he wasn't about to give the man the satisfaction of knowing how broken he was inside. He pushed away from the wall brushing a strand of fiery red hair back from his face he wandered into the fray looking for someone to chat with. He glanced around spotting Shawn Michaels he wandered over and began chatting, flirting slightly. After a while and a few more drinks he had loosened up considerably. He felt eyes watching him and turned slowly searching until his emerald eyes locked onto his. He couldn't breath and couldn't bring himself to look away. He heard Shawn saying something but it was nothing more then a fuzzy voice in the distance. He wanted to run but couldn't. Slowly he looked away and Jeff found the strength to turn and tell Shawn he needed to go find the bathroom. He fled outside breathing in the cool air leaning against the wall trying to stop shaking. After a few minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes knowing who it was just by the shivers the touch had caused. "You ok?" Jeff stared at him then shoved the hand off.

"What do you care?" he snapped. Hurt flashed in hazel eyes and Jeff felt a feeling of satisfaction that was very fleeting.

"I'll always care for you Jeff. It just can't work we are so different."

"It worked for two years what changed?" The man shook his head not wanting to answer that question. But Jeff persisted "WHAT CHANGED" he shouted attracting the attention of the few people outside the party.

"You" was the answer. Jeff cocked his head waiting for more of an answer. "You are what changed. You use to be so alive but now . . . you seem to have lost all your desire to be alive. You're broken Jeff and I can't break with you. I'm sorry." With that Jeff felt his world collapsing as Hunter turned away.

"Everybody's broken" whispered Jeff. He walked back into the party and lost himself in a haze of alcohol not caring anymore. Letting Shawn lead him away from the party to an uncertain future ahead.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, warnings are in the first chapter. Thank you to those reading I would love reviews.

Chapter 1

Jeff's eyes slowly blinked open and then quickly slammed shut. A piercing pain in the back of his head a quick reminder of how much he had to drink the night before. He slowly cracked his eyes open and waited for them to grow accustom to the light. Sitting up he waited for the moment of dizziness to pass. Finally turning his head to the left and then to the right observing the room around him. It was a hotel room not unlike his own but wasn't his. He glanced down quickly breathing a sigh of relief that he was still dressed. He chewed on his lip trying to think back to how he had left the party the night before. He could remember seeing Hunter having a conversation if that is what you could call it. But after that he drew a blank. A flash of an image was triggered as he heard a voice singing in the bathroom. He was throwing himself at Shawn not caring who was watching. He cringed and glanced at the bathroom wondering if he could get up and out before the Heartbreak Kid appeared. Standing slowly he looked around the room finding his shoes and pulling them on quickly. He walked over to the bedside table grabbing a pen and a small pad of paper the hotel provided grateful to see that Shawn was staying at the same hotel as him. He was about to write a quick thank you note to Shawn when the bathroom door opened and Jeff turned to see Shawn standing in the door a towel wrapped around his waist. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Shawn entered the room walking over to his bag at the foot of the bed.

"No I was going to leave a note just wanted to head to my own room grab a shower and crash for a few more hours." Shawn nodded looking at him slowly up and down. Jeff shifted uncomfortably "Umm look thanks for last night for letting me crash here and not taking me up on my umm offer." Shawn chuckled as he pulled clothes from the bag.

"Look kid you were drunk and obviously hurting so I let ya make a fool out of yourself and brought you back here to crash. If it weren't for the fact that one of my best friends is in love with ya I may have taken you up on your offer. You do have one helluva body." Jeff blushed shaking his head but sitting dejectedly on the side of the bed.

"Hunter isn't in love with me. He broke up with me remember he is moving on with his life. Hell if I remember right last night it looked like he may have a thing going with Shannon of all people." Snapped Jeff slightly angry as that last fact popped into his head. Shawn just burst into laughter causing Jeff to look at him startled.

"Hunter was only flirting with Shan because you were all over me. Eye for an eye or some shit. Shannon would never do that to you and politely asked Hunter to stop hitting on him more times then I can count. Course Hunter didn't listen until Shannon walked over to Matt and Mark and sat between them for protection. Now about that first statement yes Hunter does love you. You just don't seem to love you. How long can you expect him to sit idly by while you try to destroy yourself? How many pills you popping to make the pain stop? How often do you wake up and not remember the night before? How many times are you going to screw up in the ring or just do something completely crazy that makes Hunter want to go vomit until he sees that you are moving and have let the referee know you are fine? He loves you so much that he won't sit around and wait for you to crash and burn so he ran. My advice get it the hell together prove to him that you'll keep it that way. Then you'll get what ya really want Jeff. You'll get Hunter. Or you could continue on this making him jealous road and maybe get him back for a brief period of time before he remembers why he left in the first place. Your call Jeff but if ya really love him then make some changes. No one else but you can change you." Jeff chewed on his lip damn if he didn't feel like a child getting lectured by his parent. He wanted to be mad at Shawn but couldn't muster the energy he was right on some levels. He sighed and stood beginning to pace.

"Shawn I haven't taken pills in months, granted I am drinking more then I should but Hunter drinks right with me. Everyone makes mistakes in the ring sometimes and I have toned down how many big spots I do. I am trying nobody sees it though. I don't want to make Hunt jealous he's not the type to buy into that crap anyways so what's the point. It's over I'll move on eventually and so will he. I just need some breathing room maybe a vacation away from all of this. Thanks again for taking care of me last night but I really have to go." He walked to the door pulling it open quickly and stepping back at the hand a few inches from his face that was about to knock. He watched as the eyes of the man he loved took in the scene before him. The rumpled blankets Shawn standing in nothing but a towel. The events from the night before all came to the wrong conclusion but before Jeff could say a word he was being pushed aside wincing as his shoulder hit the edge of the door but turning quickly in time to see Hunter's fist connect solidly with Shawn's jaw.

"I trusted you" growled Hunter in an almost primal way his voice sent butterflies into Jeff's stomach.

"Hunter nothing happened he brought me back here and I passed out so chill." Jeff spoke softly rubbing his shoulder as Hunter spun on him. He glared at Jeff for several moments before walking over to him. Walking probably was the right word in Jeff's mind more like a tiger stalking over to his prey. Jeff backed up so his back was against the door. Hunter closed in his body pressed to Jeff he caught Jeff's chin in his hand making Jeff look him in the eyes.

"Tell me again nothing happened." Jeff swallowed Hunter's lips were so close that a part of him wanted to reach up and kiss him.

"Nothing happened Hunter. Shawn would never do that to you." Hunter saw the truth in Jeff's eyes and stared intently. Lowering his lips to Jeff's so they were only a few centimeters apart.

"Your right Shawn would never do that to me. But you would wouldn't you Skittles." Jeff winced at the implication as Hunter stepped back quickly. "Sorry about that Shawn I'm going to go call me later we'll grab lunch" Hunter called over to the man sitting on the bed rubbing his jaw. Hunter moved Jeff aside and left the room. Jeff looked after him longingly brushing his fingers over his lips and sliding to the floor. Shawn stood grabbing a can of soda from the mini fridge he placed it to his jaw.

"Yeah Hunter doesn't do jealousy, doesn't work on him at all." snorted Shawn evaluating Hunters words slowly in his head. "Jeff did you cheat on him is this where it all started from. Jeff looked up tears pooling in his jade eyes.

"He thinks I did that's all that matters." Shawn slid down the wall beside of Jeff and placed his hand on his knee.

"Why would he think that?" Jeff picked at the carpet with his fingers noticing the black nail polish needed to be reapplied.

"He was told by the other party that I had an affair with him. But I didn't, not willingly anyways" muttered Jeff lowly. Shawn barely caught his words and it took a minute for them to register. He took a deep breath and turned Jeff's face towards his.

"Jeffero did someone hurt you? Were you raped?" Jeff shook slightly but nodded telling someone for the first time the truth. He didn't know why he was talking to Shawn when everyone else had been trying to get him to talk for a while now.

"Who? Who hurt you?" Jeff quickly shook his head "I can't tell you he'll hurt me again?"

"No he won't Jeff. I won't let him just tell me who it was." Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat shaking slightly

"It was. . ." Shawn rubbed his back encouragingly "It was Chris" he said softly.

Thanks for reading this. Reviews are great like cookies lol. I am writing this as it goes so ideas are great. I have no clue what's going to happen next. My Jeff muse just likes to take over.


	3. Chapter 2

Shawn rubbed Jeff's back gently trying to get him to calm down as the young man had burst into sobs after confessing to Shawn not that he'd told him much just the name Chris but Shawn was drawing his own conclusion as to who it was. Once Jeff had stop crying so hard Shawn took a deep breath. "Chris as in Jericho?" he asked softly. Jeff chewed on his bottom lip but nodded. "Do ya wanna tell me what happened?" Jeff shook his head no but rested his head on Shawn's chest.

"I will if you want me to." Shawn ran his fingers through the color locks and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me anything Jeff. If anything I think you should be telling Hunter all of this not me." Jeff stiffened at Hunter's name and tried to pull away. Shawn hugged him tighter "I didn't say you had to tell Hunter." Jeff relaxed staring at the wall across the room he took a shaky breath.

"It was a couple of months ago we had all gone out together. Hunter, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Chris, Adam, myself, and you. We all wanted to unwind. Well Matt and Hunter took that too far they both ended up falling down drunk" Shawn nodded remembering the night. "You helped Hunter back to his room and Shane and I handled Matt. Well after we managed to get Matt back to his room and he made a complete fool of him self by flirting with a cactus in the lobby. I left to go check on Hunt but I never made it to his room." Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around Shawn's waist trying to not have any flash backs just get the words out and not remember. "I was walking down the hall in the hotel when a door opened and Chris stepped out. We started chatting and he told me he had something in his room I had to see. He was my friend and I trusted him so I went in after the door closed he was all over me. I told him no and to stop it over and over again but he wouldn't listen said I was a tease and that I liked it. After when I was getting dressed he told me that if I told anyone that they wouldn't believe it. I had a reputation after all and Hunter would leave me." Shawn clenched his jaw the need to go kill Chris was starting to seep over him but he knew he needed to stay with Jeff at that moment.

"Nobody would have doubted you Jeff we all would believe you even Hunter." Jeff shook his head sighing sadly.

"Chris told Hunter a few days after it had happened at that point I couldn't even look Hunter in the eyes but I tried to tell him I just couldn't find the words I figure if he thought I cheated we could work through that but if he knew the truth than I was tainted in his eyes and he wouldn't want me anymore. I just never thought he would be like this so cold and hard it's like he never loved me and I have Chris coming out of the woodwork anytime I am near Hunter, hitting on me and touching me so that Hunt sees. I am never going to get him back at this point." Shawn stood pulling Jeff up with him and leading him to the bed he laid down and brought Jeff with him holding him tightly.  
"Hunter was hurt long before you came along by some one he loved and he is jaded because of it but I swear if you told him the truth it would change things for the better. Granted he'd probably be in jail for killing Chris but you would have him back. I know you are not ready to tell him but just think about it. Now rest you looked exhausted." Jeff just stared up at him.

"Shawn promise me something. Don't tell anyone about this. Especially Hunter and Matt. I don't want them to know." Shawn sighed but nodded.

"I promise I won't tell Jeff but you're going to have to do that yourself. As far as Chris goes I promise he won't ever touch you again." Jeff smiled slightly and closed his eyes allowing the need to sleep to overtake his body.

A few hours later Shawn sat in the dining room of the hotel waiting on Hunter. Having a mental debate on how to help Jeff best he didn't see the game sit until he cleared his throat and looked at Shawn with raised eyebrows. 'Earth to Shawn are you in there?" Shawn just glared at Hunter causing him to chuckle and shake his head. "Very intimidating HBK now what were you thinking so hard about that I saw smoke coming out of your ears?" Shawn sighed staring at his best friend unsure of what he should do.

"If you knew something that could change things drastically but it was a secret but it was a very important something and by not telling someone the person involved could get more hurt than they already were but you promised not to tell and know you feel very guilty about it because it needs to be told would you tell that person?" Hunter stared at him for a few minutes trying to take in the rambling of Shawn finally he processed it.

"Okay so there is a big secret that you promised to keep but if you do someone could get hurt and you don't know what to do." Shawn nodded waiting for some advice. "Well I don't think a promise can be kept if the person could be hurt. I think it is more important to have the person safe and there feelings hurt then being physically hurt." Shawn thought it over as they ordered and ate there meal before finally setting his fork down.

"Hunter I need to tell you something. You need to believe what I am about to tell you because if you don't well then you are a total ass. But Jeff didn't cheat on you with Chris. Hunter raised an eyebrow muttering yeah right under his breath. "No really he didn't Chris ummm well see Chris kind of forced himself on Jeff." The fork in Hunter's hand stilled and he looked at Shawn. However the man in the booth behind Hunter spun around and Shawn swallowed as a deadly voice asked.

"What did you say about my baby brother?" Shawn swallowed hard and looked between Hunter and Matt as a voice behind Matt was heard.

"Hey Matt ready for lunch?" Jeff stopped at the looks he was suddenly getting and looked at Shawn realization hitting him as he wanted to sink beneath the floor and get swallowed up.


	4. Chapter 3

"You promised" spat Jeff at Shawn turning to run for the nearest exit. He made it a few feet before he literally left his. He looked at the man who had just picked him up and his heart stilled fear at the deadly look in Hunter's eyes. He realized they were moving and looked around to see Matt and Shawn following behind as they made their way towards the elevator. A blush creeping over his face at the looks they were receiving. "I can walk hunter put me down." Hunter took a deep shuddering breath not fully sure if he could speak without exploding so many emotions were spreading through his body he didn't trust himself.

"I don't trust you not to run before explaining everything you need to explain. So no you cannot walk I will put you down when I am good and ready and please do not speak again until we get to the room or somebody may die before I find out who I should kill." Jeff sighed but stayed quiet really hoping Hunter would decide to kill Shawn but doubting he would be that lucky. When they arrived at the room Hunter placed Jeff on the bed and watched as he pulled his knees to his chest in a protective manner. Matt sat beside his brother and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Is it true?" whispered Matt. Jeff stared at the bed sheet.

"Is what true?" he whispered back and Matt took a deep breath. Hunter just watched Jeff's face at Matt's response.

"Did Chris force himself on you? Did he rape you?" Hunter knew it was the truth as soon as the question was asked the fear, hurt and pain in Jeff's face broke Hunters heart all over again and before Jeff could answer his brother Hunter literally growled in Jeff's face.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me believe his lies? Why did you protect him and destroy us? Didn't you trust me?" Hunter knew he was lashing out at Jeff when the truth was he just wanted to go kick Jericho in the head but before he could he needed to find out how and why this happened. He felt for the first time helpless he always protected Jeff and this time he had failed miserably. Jeff flinched at the anger in Hunter's words backing away from him and taking a deep breath.

"I tried to tell you more times than I can count but you didn't want to hear it. His lies were easier for you to believe than the truth because if I was a lying cheating whore it made it okay for you to push me away. But if I was the victim, if I was hurt and broken than you couldn't turn your back on me and you needed to because as you said yourself you won't break with me Hunter and the truth would have done exactly that. I didn't protect him Hunter and you are the one who destroyed us don't put that on me. All I ever wanted was for you to hold me and help me heal instead you walked away and was cruel and hateful well I am so sorry for what he did it was all my fault I am after all nothing more than a dirty whore that doesn't deserve your love or a place in your bed. Why would I trust you Hunter the first time things go slightly wrong you run for the hills so don't stand there and look all hurt and shocked because last I knew we were over and you have no right to react to anything that happened to me. So take your big ass ego and get the hell out." Jeff spat these words with more emotion than he had felt since Hunter had left him. He prayed Hunter wouldn't listen and just once stay and hold him instead of run away. Hunter stared into the deep green depths on his lovers eyes and saw the pain knowing he had caused so much of it he wanted to punch himself right in the face instead he walked over to Jeff and stood in front of him. Jeff looked down at the bedspread again beginning to pick at a loose thread Hunter reached out and lifted Jeff's chin so he was staring into the younger man's eyes.

"I have always loved you and I may be an ass hell right now I may be the asshole of the year but if I had known the truth Chris would have been dead long before now. I cannot remember a time when you said to me Chris raped me. All I got was he is lying it never happened or it wasn't like that but anytime I would question you about it Jeff you shut down on me and withdrew further away so I stopped asking and maybe I stopped listening and looking for answers and for that I will be eternally sorry and if I had any part in breaking you I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you whole. Without you I feel incomplete Jeff and I am so sorry for the words I used, the way I lashed out. You Jeff are a work of art and our love is this incredible masterpiece so please tell me the truth and if you want me to go then I will leave. I need to know the whole story start to end, what happened, what did he say anything you can remember Skittles." Hunter took Jeff's hand squeezing it reassuring as Jeff swallowed hard not taking his eyes off of Hunter he slowly repeated what he had told Shawn in greater detail remembering every movement, word, slap allowing himself to go back but swearing it was going to be the last time. When he was done he continued to stare at Hunter trying to read his face. He saw so many conflicting emotions and was startled when Hunter pulled him close and wrapped him so tightly in his arms he couldn't breathe. He didn't react at first than threw his arms around Hunter's neck clinging to him as tears began to stream down his face. He cried for himself and for what they had lost but most of all he cried because he was in the arms of the man who he had sworn would never want to touch him again if he had known the truth. Hunter's lips crashed into his and Jeff returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. When Hunter pulled back they were both breathless and Jeff smiled through the pain. "I don't want you to leave" he whispered and Hunter chuckled.

"Good because I am not going anywhere . . . well actually I am your brother and I need to go handle some business but once we are done I will be back and I am never letting you out of my sight again." Jeff looked warily at him and Matt wanting to protest what they were about to do but the look on Matt's face told him they were going whether he liked it or not and to not bother arguing. Hunter turned to Shawn who was giving him an odd look but he brushed it away. "Will you stay with Jeff till I get back?" He questioned his best friend. Shawn nodded.

"Of course I will Hunt go take care of business." Hunter leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jeff's lips and Shawn felt his gut tightening something inside of him getting pissed at the sight of the two of them. Unsure of how to process the feeling he watched Hunter and Matt leave the room and turned to face Jeff and at that moment looking into the sea of green that were Jeff's eyes he knew what the feeling was. Jealousy he was jealous of Hunter and didn't think he deserved Jeff. God help him he wanted Jeff Hardy.


	5. Chapter 4

As Hunter and Matt made their way towards Chris's room Matt tried to focus on his anger at Chris but kept getting distracted with feelings of rage at the man beside of him. He stood in the elevator tapping his foot impatiently finally unable to restrain himself he turned towards Hunter. "What makes you think that you can kiss Jeff and make everything that has happened in the last several months just disappear? You have been a total ass to my brother and complete broke his heart. You don't get to ride in on your white horse and pretend the events in the past didn't happen Hunter." Hunter raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily.

"Look Matt I know Jeff and I have a lot to work out, but Jeff is willing to try with me and yes I may be a total ass and have a lot of shit to make up for. However none of it is any of your business so kindly keep your overprotective, obsessive, and just creepy opinions to yourself. Jeff is not your property and is a big boy he can make his own decisions so butt out!" Hunter had a lethal edge to his voice but he remembered clearly how obnoxious Matt had been when he and Jeff had first started dating and he was just not dealing with his ego again. Matt blinked at him several times before smiling.

"You know what Hunter, Jeff may be willing to give you another shot but I'm not and we all know how much he needs my approval and this time you are not going to get it. So enjoy it while it last because I will always be a part of my brother's life and you are just a passing fade. In fact I have someone in mind for my brother who is nothing like you so I hope you enjoy a little competition." Hunter was on the verge of smacking Matt in the face when the elevator door opened and Matt stepped out. He took a deep breath and followed him knowing that attacking Jeff's brother would not help his case. He just needed Jeff to see Matt for what he truly was and as they walked down the hall a plan began to form in his mind. They stopped in front of a door and Hunter glanced at the room number they had at last arrived at their destination. He rapped on the door gently and they stood waiting. The door opened moments later and Hunter wanted to growl in frustration Adam aka Edge stood in front of him.

"Hey Adam is Chris here?" Matt spoke up saving Hunter from having to pretend to be civil. Adam looked back and forth between the two deciding the best thing for him was to tell them what they wanted to know and go out for a while.

"Yeah he's in the bathroom I was just heading down to grab something to eat either of you want to join me?" They both shook their heads no and stepped into the room. Adam quickly grabbed his wallet and shoes escaping from the room. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Chris walked into the room. He stopped looking between the two men his eyes going wide he turned to race back in the bathroom. His attempt however was unsuccessful as he was speared onto the floor. Chris winced as fist began to hit him and Hunter smiled in satisfaction as he broke Chris's nose. Hunter was unsure how long he beat on the man who had tortured him but when he finally stood Chris was unconscious on the floor blood pouring from his nose and mouth. He grabbed Matt pulling him back holding on to him as he struggled to continue the attack. "Matt stop you are going to kill him."

"So what he deserves to die let me go I am not done!" Hunter held him tighter and dragged him from the room.

"Stop him dying and us going to jail for his murder will not help Jeff so just stop." Hunter's words seem to sink in as Matt stopped fighting. He let go of the elder Hardy and headed for the elevator. "I'm going to go be with Jeff you can come with me if you want but don't say anything negative Jeff doesn't need that right now." Matt glared at Hunter spitting out with seething venom.

"I think I know what my brother needs more than you do after all I have been the one picking up the pieces for awhile now of course you are the one who broke him."


	6. Chapter 5

Jeff looked at the black polish chipping it from his nails as he waited in silence for hunter and Matt to return glancing occasionally at Shawn. He finally sighed and stood began to pace. Shawn watched him for a few moments before speaking up. "They are fine Jeff its Matt and Hunter I know very few people that will mess with both of them when they form a united front." Jeff stopped and glared over at him.

"Look I would prefer if you not speak I currently am not very fond of you in fact I kind of don't trust you as far as I can throw you which isn't very far. What part of please don't tell anyone didn't you get? Was it the please or the anyone?" Jeff spun so his back was to Shawn and continued to pace.

"Okay can we not be childish for one minute Jeff. I had to tell someone I didn't mean to tell Matt he overheard us talking. However I told Hunter because I was worried about your safety not only you hurting yourself but Chris taking advantage of the situation and thinking that he could get away with attacking you again because you were to afraid to tell anyone. I'm sorry you feel hurt and betrayed by me but in the long run its going to make things better I promise you that Jeff. Hell already Hunter is back which is what you have wanted forever now isn't it." Jeff turned and looked at Shawn taking a deep breath he flopped down onto the bed beside of him placing his head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Don't call me childish, I hate when people say that about me just because I have a different way of looking at the world doesn't mean I am childish. Hunter only wants to be with me because he feels sorry for me now. Can't dump the poor guy for cheating when he was raped. Besides Matt and him hate each other and Matty will never let it happen so why get my hopes up." Shawn ran his fingers through Jeff's hair trying to find the right words to be supportive.

"Okay Skittles last I knew you were a grown man and maybe it is time you made Matt realize that and stand up for yourself. If he really loves you and respects you, than he will be happy that you have Hunter back. If he chooses not to support you than perhaps you need to reevaluate your relationship with Matt he is your brother not your keeper. Hunter has been looking to find a way to forgive you from day one he was miserable without you trust me as his best friend I am well aware that the man can't live without you. He might put up a good front but all I ever heard when we were alone was how much he missed you and how despite everything he still loved you. When you said that Hunter doesn't do jealousy you were right yet I have the bruise on my jaw to prove that over you he gets very jealous. So if you truly want Hunter back in your life and love him then don't push him away or allow your brother to do so." Jeff chewed on his bottom lip contemplating what Shawn had said.

"Will you help me Shawn?" Shawn cocked his head wondering what he would agree too by saying yes.

"With what Jeff?"

"Help me keep Matt in check, distract him so I can figure everything out with Hunter. I am going to need breathing space because after all of this the overprotective jerk is going to e suffocating. Hunter and I need time to figure out if after everything we can heal from all of this. I need time to try to fix the cracks in my life since Chris caused an explosion. Hunter's right I am broken right now and if Matt is constantly up my ass all the time I'm not sure I am going to be able to heal. You are also right in the fact that he needs to accept my decisions but right now I really need him in my life so I don't think giving him an ultimatum is in my best interest right now." Shawn rubbed his forehead agreeing to keep Matt distracted could backfire on him but if he was a true friend to hunter and Jeff than he needed to allow them time together so he reluctantly nodded hoping he wouldn't regret his decision. As they sat there together both lost in their own thoughts the bedroom door opened Jeff looked up and sprung from the bed throwing his arms around Hunter as Matt looked on with a frown.

Matt glanced at Shawn and smiled to himself the look on Shawn's face was pained and the jealousy very apparent for a few moments before Shawn composed himself. It was perfect he just had to encourage Shawn to go after his brother he'd kill two birds with one stone break up Hunter and Jeff and hurt Hunter by losing his best friend. Matt decided he needed to put his plan into action very soon.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this and my other stories I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update life has been very crazy and my beta was out of the country lucky her. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I will update again very soon. Feedback is great so please review!**


End file.
